


Could Be Worse

by WestoftheGlass



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Origin Story, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestoftheGlass/pseuds/WestoftheGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki falls into the clutches of Thanos, he experiences the horrors of the Mad Titan first hand. Afterwards Gamora tells him it could be worse, and Nebula can't find the words to explain he could have been adopted. A look inside Loki's missing time after the fall from Nebula's eyes, and how they became unlikely friends.</p><p>Post Thor, Pre Guardians of the Galaxy & Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospitable

Nebula sits there, sharpening her blade as the screams seemed to tear through space itself. It irked her some, but then again her father was very talented- and did not blame the Aesir for being in such agony. With each solid movement of the black asteroid stone against the unique metal from Knowhere, the grating was in time with the rhythmic screams. When the pale male had first arrived, his voice had been smooth and deep, but now it sounded as if the cords in his throat had been worn raw. Occasionally the Prince's voice would brake and the blue woman would let her fingers twitch in reaction.

Across from her Gamora sat, body remaining still and impassive. It would’ve fooled anyone else save the dark eyed woman, she had known her sister for far too long. It was in her eyes, as they flitted to the door every time the groans and screams reached a crescendo.

Pity.

A daughter of the mighty Thanos felt pity for a rejected Prince of Asgard, who undoubtedly was the most petulant being she’d ever laid eyes on. When he arrived, Loki had boasted his heritage and prowess- threatening them with fancy words dipped in silver. However there was no bite to this man's bark, his eyes were broken. Perhaps once he'd held that kind of confidence. It was now all posturing and Nebula loathed his bloated attempt at intimidation. But as another strangled cry came from within the room, an ounce of empathy unwittingly slithered through her heart.

No matter what the misguided Aesir had done, he didn’t deserve the wrath and twisted torture of the Other and Thanos. It was wrong, or so reflected the look in Gamora’s eyes. He wasn’t an enemy, but Nebula had learned not to question Thanos long ago- at least out loud. Gamora turned her focus back to the blade, sliding the black stone over the shinning silver.

Shink. Shink.  
It was silent, thank goodness.

It had been over a week since the screaming had started. 

A few minutes passed with silence reigning down on herself and Gamora, when the door opened. Their father emerged along with his henchmen, the girls both stiffened- awaiting orders. “Watch him.” His voice carried weight and no room for argument. “Train him.” The Titan barely spared them another glance.

He was Thanos after all, there much more important things to be doing than addressing his daughters.

They sat there for a moment without moving. Nebula briefly let her eyes lock with her sister’s as footsteps echoed in the stone chasm, eventually the prisoner stumbled out in what appeared to be his disheveled linen clothes- hastily tied. No doubt hiding the cuts and blood. No longer was he a crown prince in this prison. His only title was his name- Loki. The proud Aesir stumbled a bit more- visibly wincing as he leaned against the stone wall, and slowly slid down into a sitting position.

It was silent once again as the pale man examined his arms, “Is he always this hospitable.” He remarked sarcastically, it wasn’t even a question. It was impressive that his voice was not gone. But something in the way he said it caused the corner of Nebula’s lips to tug up at the corner- for a brief moment.

“No.” Gamora's voice was honest, if not a touched confused. It made the blue skinned woman roll her dark eyes, sarcasm and jokes were lost in this place. “It could be worse.” Her voice continued in some odd form of comfort.

Finally done, Nebula tucked the knife into her boot and tucked the stone into her pocket- eyes running over the man’s features. He looked momentarily rattled at the notion- his green eyes immediately turned to away from the green woman and to her. Nebula could feel him looking at her electronic implants and alterations. There was obvious curiosity and intrigue painted across his sweaty face.

Nebula let her eyes meet Loki's. “He could have made you half machine.” She said in an even tone, the sarcasm was there- but only just. It seemed the man wasn't sure how to respond. Standing the assassin looked down at the broken body of a former prince, it was time to move him to quarters for training. Grabbing his forearm, Nebula heaved the Aesir to his feet as her sister assisted. 

As they began down the hall, Loki's curiosity still lingered in the air. But Nebula's tongue was caught and unable to say what she had really been thinking. “He could have adopted you.”


	2. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki falls into the clutches of Thanos, he experiences the horrors of the Mad Titan first hand. Afterwards Gamora tells him it could be worse, and Nebula can't find the words to explain he could have been adopted. A look inside Loki's after the fall from Nebula's eyes, and how they became unlikely friends. Loki & Nebul centric. No Slash.

A week had slipped past since Loki of Asgard first arrive.

They trained him- until blisters formed from handling the foreign weapons and each party was sufficiently exhausted. While the daughters were tasked with his physical training- the stripping away his of individuality was a singular torture was reserved for the Other. A disgusting creature that always served to annoy Nebula, the wet manner in which he talked was irksome.

On occasion the Luphmoid woman would watch as Loki was strapped to a chair, his memories picked through as if it was a game- then wrenched apart at the seams. He screamed and cursed Thanos, and his pet. The scepter was a unique and advanced kind of torment, one she and Gamora were familiar with. It replaced positive memories, ones of family and friends and distorted them into ghastly encounters full of malice.

Thanos would make him a quisling to his people- a traitor. All through the manipulation of Loki's own mind and insecurities. Three weeks after this began, Nebula noticed a slight change in the color of her new companion's eyes. From green to blue, they were slowly turning. A smirk appeared on her lips for a moment as her robotic hand clenched around her sword- blocking Loki's spear. Her father was forced to use mind control? The Aesir had more will than he first showed.

"What has you so pleased?" Came his slithering voice, the pale man lowered the barbaric looking spear.

Nebula shrugged, her sister was nowhere to be found- on a mission from their father. "You vex him. Thanos. It took him much less time to break my other siblings." Whose names she refused to speak.

There was a startled silence as the blue woman watched the weariness seep into Loki's face. "Perhaps it is my heritage." He said in a somewhat flippant yet exhausted tone.

"Perhaps." Nebula replied, head cocking to the side slightly. "Aesir's are a strong race." It took much for her to keep up with his blows, which held much power behind them. However it appeared her words caused amusement in the prince.

"Ah yes- Aesir. From Asgard." Loki chuckled, sitting on a rock (one of the many that littered the training platform). However miniscule it was, Nebula's eyes narrowed- assessing the man's tone carefully.

They were silent as she sat on a rock across from the tall man, black eyes never leaving his face. "You will break. The Other is good at what he does." With a flick of her wrist the blade sheaths itself, "As is my father."

Loki is silent, eyes fixed on the floor as he nods. It is only a few days later that she hears him break.

The excruciating screams draw her attention and from the door frame Nebula watches, eyes unblinking as the prince's secrets fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this to become a chapter fic, but it has! I want to explore what happened to both Loki and Nebula. If you're a hardcore Gamora fan from the movies, warnings I plan to use the back story used in the comics.
> 
> Also, there will be no romance between Loki and Nebula, just a good solid, cosmic friendship.
> 
> Please note that this story IS rated T for teen, the mentions of torture will continue well on throughout the fic.
> 
> As always, please leave reviews,
> 
> West


End file.
